


Marchen Tragicomedy

by Efavivace



Category: Assassination Classroom, D.Gray-man, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Sound Horizon, ノラガミ | Noragami, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efavivace/pseuds/Efavivace
Summary: Daripada terancam krisis soundtrack, Levi Ackerman menerima permintaan dari grup band fantasi yang dahulu bernama Sound Horizon untuk menggelar kembali pementasan 7th Story: Marchen, konser teatrikal yang bertutur tentang tujuh dosa manusia. Tim sudah dibentuk dan sponsor siap mendanai - entah itu para detektif, grup pebasket SMA, kelompok eksorsis, grup para dewa, sampai iblis dan shinigami. Saatnya audisi! / Untuk event refreshfestival





	1. Audisi

**Author's Note:**

> Saya menulis cerita ini untuk kepuasan pribadi dan bukan untuk keuntungan material, sekaligus ingin memperkenalkan Sound/Linked Horizon lebih luas lagi karena rupanya selain soundtrack Shingeki no Kyojin (oleh Linked Horizon), grup band fantasi yang dikepalai Mas Revo ini sudah punya banyak album... yang masing-masing punya cerita yang tertuang dalam lagu simfoni metal dengan kreasi, harmoni, dan lirik yang saling "linked" sehingga kadang harus mengenal lagu album lain untuk memahami cerita di satu album :")  
> 7th Story: Marchen dirilis tahun 2010, bercerita tentang tujuh dosa manusia.

“ _...hanya seorang 'Elizabeth'... yang mencintaimu.”_

Elizabeth Midford terisak di bangkunya, tapi dia bukan satu-satunya yang demikian. Tayangan video serupa drama musikal itu baru saja selesai mengaduk-aduk emosi para penontonnya.

“Ciel, kisahnya manis sekali! Dan sedih sekali!” tangisnya pada sang tunangan di bangku sebelah. “Dan namanya kebetulan Elizabeth... aku merasa... aku sangat berempati padanya...”

Sebuah tawa mengerikan tiba-tiba membahana di ruangan gelap itu, isakan haru mendadak berhenti, dan semua orang kaget sekali lagi ketika sosok janggal muncul perlahan dari balik layar tancap (?) yang sudah padam.

“Nurufufufu~ jadi kurasa kau pilihan yang tepat untuk memerankan Elizabeth nantinya, Nona Midford?”

Sosok gurita besar itu membuat enam per tujuh bagian penonton menjerit. Seseorang di antara sepertujuh yang tidak ikut menjerit itu melempari si gurita dengan kaleng Poc*ri, tepat kena kepalanya.

“Oi! Jangan bikin orang kaget!” Sebuah _anger mark_ tersemat dalam kalimat singkat barusan.

“Au! Sakit tahu, Karasuma- _sensei_!” Si gurita mengeluh. “Kepala seorang guru itu harta yang paling berharga dan istana yang paling indah dan—”

( _Backsound_ : Keluarga Cemara~)

“Koro _-sensei_ , tak usah bernyanyi, langsung ke intinya saja kenapa?!” seru beberapa siswa dengan seragam SMP swasta.

“Aku saja yang bicara lagi, kalau begitu,” sebuah suara laki-laki yang terdengar mengintimidasi berhasil membuat Koro- _sensei_ menyingkir. Yang bicara barusan adalah seorang pria yang tidak terlalu tinggi dengan pandangan setajam silet (?)

“Seperti yang sudah kusampaikan tadi, Revo _-san_ dari Linked Horizon memintaku mengumpulkan orang untuk pementasan _Marchen_. Dan gurita—maksudku, orang ini,” ditunjuknya Koro- _sensei_ , “menawarkan diri sebagai sutradaranya.”

“Dengan kata lain, aku yang mengaudisi dan menentukan peran!” seru Koro- _sensei_ bersemangat.

“Tidak juga, akan dibentuk tim untuk itu,” sanggah Levi Ackerman. “Pementasan ini harus jauh lebih sukses daripada yang sebelumnya, saat _band_ Revo- _san_ masih bernama Sound Horizon... dan aku berterima kasih kepada para sponsor yang juga telah hadir: Funtom Company, Akashi _corporation_ , dan perusahaan multinasional Suzuki.”

Dalam hatinya Levi yang menjaga wibawa itu berkata: “Dengan begini _soundtrack_ kami akan terus dijamin oleh Revo- _san_...”

(Sayup-sayup terdengar _backsound_ yang mengalunkan lagu simfoni metal berbahasa Jerman. Para anggota kelompok pengemban lambang _Flugel der Freiheit_ itu menatap sang kapten dengan pandangan membara siap mati membela kemanusiaan (?))

“Jadi kapan kita mulai audisi?” seru Sonoko Suzuki, keponakan salah satu sponsor, dengan antusias.

“Sekarang juga kita mulai!” balas Koro- _sensei_. “Kalian semua bisa memanggilku Koro- _sensei_ , dan aku ketua tim audisinya! Isogai- _kun_ , Kataoka- _san_ , kalian ada dalam tim audisi bersamaku.”

“ _Anoo_... _Sensei_ , kukira tidak adil kalau tim audisi hanya dari Kunugigaoka saja,” usul Yuuma Isogai.

“Aku mau ikut tim audisi! Tapi bisakah aku juga dapat peran nantinya- _ssu_?” seseorang dari grup pebasket SMA bersuara.

“Kupikir semua orang bisa dapat peran,” jawab Levi.

“Bahkan sponsor?” Seijuurou Akashi menaikkan sebelah alis.

“Tentu saja bisa, Akashicchi! Kau yang jadi salah satu pangeran nantinya- _ssu_!”

“Tidak Elizabeth, tidak, aku duduk di sini dan nonton saja,” kilah Ciel yang didesak untuk ikut audisi.

“Sepertinya tidak ada peran untuk pria tua sepertiku,” ujar Jirokichi Suzuki sok melankolis pada Sonoko. “Hahaha! Tidak masalah! Aku selalu punya peran protagonis di kehidupan nyata, di mana Kaito Kid adalah antagonisnya.”

Sonoko hanya _sweatdrop_ , demikian pula Ran dan Kazuha di sisinya.

“Kita bisa dapat peran tidak, ya?” ujar Ayumi pada teman-temannya.

“Ada beberapa tokoh anak-anak, sih. Mungkin saja bisa,” imbuh Ai Haibara.

“Hei, Kudo. Kalau Ran sampai terpilih jadi salah satu putri, apa kau akan biarkan orang lain jadi pangerannya?” bisik Heiji Hattori usil.

“Diam kau,” sahut si detektif yang tubuhnya menyusut.

“Aku juga ingin jadi pangeran,” gumam Allen Walker dengan percaya diri di bagian penonton yang lain.

“Mana ada pangeran maruk sepertimu, _moyashi_ ,” timpal Kanda Yuu.

Sebelum pertarungan _death glare_ di grup eksorsis terjadi, seseorang tak dikenal berteriak heboh,

“Bisakah aku yang menjadi rajanya? Itu, raja yang di kisah kelima atau keenam! Aku ingin istanaku didesain seperti Capyper Land!”

“Sebenarnya, dia _earl_ atau _hakushaku_ , bukan raja,” koreksi Ciel yang punya gelar yang sama sehingga merasa perlu meluruskan, tapi sang dewa gaje tak mendengarkan.

“JANGAN, Yato! Raja di cerita itu kejam pada selir-selirnya. Kau tidak boleh memerankannya!”

“Aku tahu kau akan berkata begitu, Yukine! Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak Tenjin saja yang memerankan, dia toh _punya_ banyak sel...”

Kaleng Poc*ri yang tadi sempat mendarat di kepala Koro- _sensei_ sekarang menghantam wajah sang dewa gaje.

“Kau tidak sopan, Yato!” seru Hiyori Iki, oknum yang melempar barusan. “Mereka _shinki_ , bukan selir!”

“Cukup semuanya!” seru Levi keras, mengalahkan semua hiruk-pikuk itu. “Setiap kelompok, pilihlah satu perwakilan untuk masuk tim audisi. Dari Grup Kunugigaoka cukup Koro- _sensei_. _”_

“Nyuya? Tidak! Aku mau dua orang muridku diikutsertakan—”

Biar cebol, Levi bisa membuat sang guru yang tingginya dua kali lipat dirinya itu terdiam hanya dengan pandangan mata. Dia melanjutkan,

“Satu orang setiap grup, jadi ada tujuh orang dalam tim audisi. Aku sendiri mewakili kelompokku.”

Anggota korps antititan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

 _Kapten egois!_ gerutu seseorang dalam hati, dan Levi melempar _death glare_ ke arahnya.

“Isi pikiranmu tercetak jelas di wajahmu, Bocah.”

Dan Eren Jaeger menciut di tempat duduknya.

“Bagaimana dari grup pebasket?” tanya Levi.

“Ryouta Kise yang mewakili- _ssu_!” dan tidak ada yang membantah karena ada yang sibuk tidur, membaca majalah porno, makan _maibou_ , menelusuri ramalan Oha Asa seminggu ke depan, dan ada yang hanya diam dan mengamati.

“Sebastian yang akan jadi wakilku,” ujar Ciel.

“Aku mewakili paman dan teman-temanku,” timpal Sonoko.

“Kazuma, masuklah tim audisi supaya tidak ada keributan,” perintah Bishamon.

“Baik.”

“Lalu, grup eksorsis?”

Sebelum pecah perang dunia ketiga di antara dua eksorsis muda, seorang wanita sudah bersuara, “Aku saja.”

“Baiklah, Nona...?”

“Miranda Lotto.”

Senyum hangat sang eksorsis entah bagaimana mendatangkan ketenangan dan kedamaian.

Dengan demikian terpilihlah tujuh orang yang bertugas menentukan pemeran drama musikal _Marchen_ , yang dari subjudul aslinya sudah menampakkan kisah tragis dengan akhir yang bahagia: _7 th_ _Comedy_.

Tapi komedi sekalipun kadang kembali menjadi tragedi, apalagi ketika kaleng Poc*ri yang tadi dilempar-lempar sembarangan tiba-tiba lenyap di gedung teater yang biasa digunakan Sound Horizon manggung dahulu itu.

.

.

.

bersambung...


	2. Komposisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalam tiap lagu ada komposisi. Seperti halnya tubuh yang satu, bagian-bagiannya ada banyak; kepala tanpa kaki apalah jadinya. Dalam waktu yang terbatas, tim audisi dan partisipan dari tujuh belahan dunia mulai mempersiapkan pementasan Marchen...

“SATU MINGGU???!!!” seru Ryouta Kise. “Pentasnya akan diadakan tujuh hari dari sekarang- _ssu_?!”

Rapat kilat tim audisi diadakan di belakang panggung sementara di luar sana kawan-kawan mereka bercanda tawa tanpa menyadari ketegangan di antara tujuh orang itu.

“Waktunya terlalu dekat...” gumam Miranda Lotto.

“Makanya aku menghubungi kalian semua ini, supaya ada banyak peluang yang tersedia. Kalau yang dipilih ternyata tidak sanggup, maka ganti saja,” sahut Levi Ackerman.

“Jangan begitu, beberapa orang sudah sangat antusias untuk bisa dapat peran,” sanggah Sebastian Michaelis.

“Kenapa para sponsor bahkan tidak tahu?” gerutu Sonoko Suzuki.

“Aku juga tidak setuju jika mengganti-ganti pemeran. Yang terpilih harus yang punya komitmen,” ujar Kazuma.

“Jadi ayo kita tetapkan, nurufufufu... Kriterianya adalah mereka yang bisa dipercaya untuk memiliki komitmen?” timpal Koro- _sensei_.

“Dan mereka yang karakternya kurang lebih sesuai. Jadi,” Levi memandangi keenam rekan-beda-dunia-nya itu satu per satu, “karena kalian mestinya lebih mengenal kawan-kawan kalian, kita langsung tentukan saja nama-namanya sekarang, lalu umumkan dan langsung latihan.”

Usulan sang kapten korps antititan itu kedengaran seperti strategi perang antara gerak-cepat-maka-kau-hidup atau kelamaan-mikir-maka-kau-mati.

“Levi _-san_ , saya kira gagasan itu akan membuat beberapa orang panik,” ujar Sebastian dengan segala kerendahan hati yang bisa diberikannya sebagai iblis-pelayan.

“Jadi apa usulmu, _butler_?” Istilah itu kedengaran asing di mulut Levi sendiri.

“Karena kita bertujuh, ada baiknya setiap kita bertanggung jawab untuk satu lagu. Bukankah ini tentang tujuh dosa manusia?”

“Ide bagus _-ssu_!”

“Tujuh lagu ditambah prolog dan epilog, jadi ada sembilan,” sahut Levi membenarkan. “Tapi pemerannya akan sama saja dengan ketujuh lagu, jadi kurasa itu bisa diurus belakangan.”

“Jadi ada baiknya kita masing-masing tentukan pemeran putri—hanya putri saja—sekarang, karena jumlahnya tepat tujuh,” usul Kazuma.

“Beserta aspek dosanya?” imbuh Miranda.

Dan dalam lima menit ketujuhnya sudah sepakat dengan semua pemeran putri, lalu kembali ke panggung di mana semua orang sudah menunggu. Koro- _sensei_ mengawali,

“ _Minna-san_! Aku akan mengumumkan nama-nama pemeran putri yang sudah kami tetapkan, namun perlu kusampaikan sesuatu yang mendesak...”

Sesuai dugaan, beberapa orang langsung protes—”Bagaimana dengan pe-er?”—”Aku punya _banyak_ kerjaan di luar sana!”—”Aku perlu latihan basket tiap hari!”

Levi mengambil alih.

“Revo- _san_ sudah menyiapkan naskah dialog dan partitur lagunya. Sebaiknya pemeran putri latihan lebih dahulu. Pemeran lainnya akan ditentukan hari ini juga, dan kalian diharapkan mempelajarinya di rumah malam ini. Grup orkestra Revo- _san_ akan datang besok pagi.”

“Bukankah itu agak gila...?” gumam Eren.

“Mana ada latihan hanya satu minggu?” gumam Kazuha.

“ _Anoo_... Bolehkah kami, para pelayan, pulang lebih dahulu? Tidak ada yang mengurus kediaman Phantomhive, apalagi dengan Sebastian- _san_ termasuk dalam tim audisi,” ujar Meyrin malu-malu.

“Bard dan Finny mungkin bisa pulang duluan, tapi kau tidak, Meyrin, karena kau...” Sebastian menjawab dengan sepasang matanya melirik Levi, “...kupilih sebagai pemeran putri.”

Si _maid_ yang juga _sniper_ di balik kesederhanaannya itu terperangah. “A-aku? Mendapat peran?”

“Ya. Sebagai si anak tiri yang rajin,” ujar Sebastian dengan senyum khasnya. “Bukankah itu cocok dengan karaktermu?”

Seketika itu juga orang-orang menjadi bersemangat.

“Aku dapat juga, tidak?”

“Aku mau berperan juga!”

Levi meminta semuanya tenang. “Tidak semua orang bisa dapat peran, bahkan peran minor juga terbatas. Jadi bagi yang tidak berperan sebagai tokoh, diharapkan membantu sebagai _stagehand_ atau penari latar atau kru panggung.”

“Bagaimana dengan sponsor?” Seijuurou Akashi seperti mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi.

“Kalian juga boleh berperan dalam pentas.”

“Akashicchi akan jadi Red Prince, oke- _ssu_?!” Kise sudah main tembak saja (?)

Sonoko mengeluarkan suara aneh.

“Siapa Aurora-nya?” tanya Akashi.

“Ran Mouri...” gadis berambut pirang itu memandang sahabatnya dengan pandangan minta maaf. Conan langsung merengut dan Heiji tertawa-tawa.

“Setidaknya dia _pendek_ , Kudo,” bisik si detektif Kansai.

“Ah? Aku memerankan Aurora?” Ran masih tidak percaya.

Koro- _sensei_ melanjutkan pengumuman dengan nada resmi, “Sekarang akan kuumumkan pemeran putri sesuai dengan urutannya, _minna-san._ Si biarawati akan diperankan oleh Hiyori Iki- _san_.”

Kazuma menginisiasi tepuk tangan sopan sementara Yato, Yukine, dan Kofuku bersorak-sorai dengan hebohnya; yang bersangkutan hanya melongo.

“ _Country Bumpkin_ oleh Mikasa Ackerman- _san_.” Tepuk tangan terdengar kembali dan mata Mikasa makin penuh determinasi (?)

“Snow White oleh Kayano- _san_ ,” sang guru melempar senyum pada murid yang dia tahu jago akting itu. Kelas 3-E sontak ribut.

“Kalau begitu, Nagisa harus jadi Blue Prince _-_ nya!” usul Rio Nakamura jahil.

“Tidak! Yang jadi Blue Prince adalah Kurokocchi!” seru Kise dari seberang lautan (?)

“Oi, apa jadinya kalau penonton tak bisa melihat pangerannya nanti, saking tipisnya hawa keberadaannya?” seru Taiga Kagami yang entah sejak kapan bangun dari hibernasi (?) “Mending Kuroko jadi _stagehand_ saja, dan Aomine yang jadi Blue Prince.”

“Bakagami! Aku NGGAK mau dipasangkan dengan anak SMP! Dadanya rata pula!”

Kaede Kayano langsung _down_ mendengar seruan pemuda berkulit gelap itu, tapi Tetsuya Kuroko dengan sangat _gentle_ berkata,

“Aku bersedia jadi pangeranmu kok, Dik... dan kupikir kamu itu cantik, cantik... dari hatimu.”

( _Backsound:_ You are Beautiful, Cherrybelle)

Wajah Kayano sudah semerah tomat sekarang dan grup pebasket tiba-tiba ramai gara-gara Kuroko ternyata jago gombal. Sementara itu tak ada yang tahu jeritan hati Kayano:

“Dik...? Memangnya kau _onii-san_ -ku???!!! Tapi seriusan, kalau Nagisa- _kun_ yang jadi Blue Prince aku nggak akan kuat... nggak, nggak nggak kuat...”

( _Another backsound:_ Playboy, 7 Icon)

Abaikan latar lagu kedua _girlband_ di atas dan fokuslah kembali pada si pirang dari ~~gua hantu~~ SMA Kaijo:

“Ngomong-ngomong, Kagamicchi, kau akan jadi cermin ajaib Sang Ratu, ya! Dan Alexcchi yang jadi ratunya!”

Kise... kau sudah dua kali seenaknya menentukan peran!

“Sudah, sudah. Kita lanjutkan dulu pengumuman pemeran putri...” Koro- _sensei_ mengambil kesempatan saat Kagami menangis dalam hati (“Aku... cuma jadi cermin?”) dan Kise tertawa.

“Tadi sudah disampaikan bahwa si anak tiri yang rajin diperankan oleh Meyrin- _san_ dan Aurora oleh Ran Mouri- _san_. Istri sang _earl_ akan diperankan oleh Satsuki Momoi _-san...”_

Grup pebasket ribut lagi.

“Kalau begitu aku MAU jadi Blue Earl!” seru Aomine dengan mata berkilat.

“Dasar mesum!” umpat Kagami. “Mana aspek dosanya _hawa nafsu_ pula!”

“...dan Elizabeth von Wettin oleh Lenalee Lee _-san,_ ” Koro- _sensei_ mengumumkan nama terakhir.

Tepuk tangan lebih riuh lagi.

“Pe-peran utama perempuan?” ulang Lenalee tak percaya.

“Kau pasti bisa, Lenalee,” dukung Miranda.

“Si-siapa yang memerankan Maer?” tanya Komui Lee sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan gaya, _Siapapun itu, dia harus berurusan denganku dahulu!_

“Belum ditentukan... yang penting sekarang, ketujuh pemeran putri akan latihan terlebih dahulu. Ambillah naskah ini dan pelajari, sementara tim audisi menentukan pemeran lainnya.”

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu juga, pertemuan tujuh kelompok random dari berbagai belahan dunia itu diakhiri dengan penampilan utuh lagu prolog, _Yoiyami no Uta_.

“... _Fraulein_ , sinar kecantikanmu kini tinggal bayangan masa lalu... sejauh apapun kau meraih, yang ada hanya kegelapan. Inilah dia, sejarah kematian _,_ ” dendang si pemeran utama Marchen von Friedhoff.

“ _Marchen..._ ” pungkas Shintarou Midorima dengan khidmat.

Elizabeth Midford tertawa, tawa dingin mengerikan yang meremangkan bulu kuduk.

Hening beberapa detik menyusul sebelum orang-orang bertepuk tangan.

“Luar biasa, _minna-san_! Kalian menampilkannya dengan sangat baik sekali, nurufufufu~ Nah nah... Ada yang ingin berkomentar?” Koro- _sensei_ tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di tengah panggung bak pembawa acara lomba berhadiah lengkap dengan _microphone_ dan sebuah piring (?) “Komentator pertama akan dapat hadiah piring cantik!”

 _'Sensei..._ kau serius...?' batin anak-anak Kunugigaoka. 'Dan dari mana _Sensei_ dapat piring itu?'

Segera saja orang-orang di kursi penonton berebut komentar di sana-sini.

“Tenang, tenang, _minna_! Karena Pak Levi tidak lagi bisa mengambil alih kesempatanku bicara di depan sini, kalian semua harus menurut padaku, anak-anak baik, atau rapor kalian akan dapat nilai merah.”

' _Sensei_... apa-apaan!' Kunugigaoka sweatdrop mode: on.

Yang dibicarakan barusan hanya mendengus dan mengusap keringat di dahi; capek juga nyanyi sambil akting di atas panggung, padahal yang barusan itu tanpa kostum dan _lighting_ dan mereka semua belum bernyanyi dengan serius.

“Pertama, untuk pemeran utama kita, Marchen von Friedhoff alias Maer, yang diperankan oleh Levi Ackerman- _san_. Korps antititan, apa pendapat kalian mengenai penampilan kapten kalian?” Koro- _sensei_ menunjuk satu orang di barisan itu.

“Kurang tinggi!” seru Eren Jaeger.

Alis Levi langsung terangkat naik, _death glare_ siap diluncurkan.

“Apa maksudmu, Bocah?” salak sang kapten. Seseorang di grup detektif mendengus tertawa.

“Ma-maksudku, nadanya, Kapten. Nada yang kaunyanyikan tadi rasanya kurang tinggi sedikit,” Eren menjawab terbata-bata. Tak mungkin dia mengolok-olok kaptennya di depan umum begini.

“Mungkin itu karena belum ada iringan musik. Lagipula lagu-lagu Maer memang sulit-sulit nadanya.” Koro- _sensei_ sebagai mantan _assassin_ bisa merasakan nafsu membunuh bergejolak dalam diri pria cebol pemeran utama itu. Cepat-cepat dia bicara, “Besok, dengan adanya orkestra, pasti lebih baik. Ada komentar lain? Ya, Miranda- _san_.”

“Levi- _san_ menguasai panggung dengan baik dan gayanya sudah seperti seorang... _corpseductor_?”

“Bagus sekali, nurufufufu~ aku setuju. Oh, ada lagi. Silakan, Phantomhive _hakushaku_.”

“Bisakah kalian carikan boneka atau sesuatu yang lain untuk dipegang-pegang Levi- _san_?” wajah Ciel sudah merah padam karena malu; dia tidak suka menunjukkan afeksinya terhadap Elizabeth di depan banyak orang.

“Betul, meskipun Elizabeth jadi pengisi suara Elise, tidak berarti _kau_ boleh menyentuhnya seenaknya seolah dia bonekamu,” imbuh Edward Midford penuh nada proteksi terhadap sang adik.

Sang putra _marquee_ Inggris sudah membuat kesalahan dengan memanggil Levi seperti itu.

“Ulangi kalimatmu barusan, Anak Muda,” mata Levi menyipit. Eren dan kawan-kawan saling lirik gelisah. Seandainya tidak hidup di balik Tembok Maria, Levi mungkin sudah menjadi salah satu prajurit penerima lambang kehormatan negara. Mungkin di Inggris, dia bisa punya gelar yang cukup tinggi. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya.

Edward Midford yang merasa dirinya tidak salah malah melotot. Tidak ada yang salah dengan memanggil _rakyat jelata_ dengan nada seperti itu, bukan?

“Ciel, _onii_ - _san_... menurutku itu tidak masalah,” seru Elizabeth. “Akan ada boneka yang dipegangkan oleh _stagehand_ nantinya, hanya saja bonekanya masih dicari.”

“Ya, Revo- _san_ sendiri sudah meminjamkan sebuah boneka, tapi boneka itu belum ketemu di tempat ini,” ujar Levi, matanya masih terpancang pada Edward. “Boneka itu seharusnya ada bersama properti lainnya.”

“ _Anoo_... menurutku, Elizabeth sudah, eh, menyuarakan Elise dengan sangat baik,” ujar Hiyori Iki, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

“Tawa dinginnya itu cocok sekali!” puji Sonoko Suzuki.

“Iki- _san_ dan yang lain juga bernyanyi dengan bagus,” ujar Kazuma.

“Suara naratornya juga oke,” imbuh Tetsuya Kuroko. “Suram dan mencekam.”

“Oi, itu pujian atau hinaan, _nanodayo_ ,” gerutu si narator, Midorima.

“Saya penasaran, siapa yang melakukan ini terhadap boneka Elise.”

Suara Sebastian barusan membuat semua orang menengok ke arahnya. Si pelayan berdiri di dekat pintu masuk gedung, sepertinya baru saja dari luar.

“Sebastian _-san.._?” celetuk Koro _-sensei,_ mengamati sang _butler_ yang masuk dengan wajah serius bersama Finnian dan Bard. Iblis pelayan itu maju ke depan, setengah menyembunyikan boneka yang dipegangnya dengan tangan seolah benda itu terlalu mengerikan untuk dilihat, dan menyerahkannya langsung pada sang sutradara. Finny si tukang kebun, sementara itu, mengambil kursi penonton di barisan belakang dan duduk dengan kepala tertunduk dan bahu terguncang. Bard si juru masak duduk di sebelahnya, memandang ke panggung sambil menggigit rokoknya sampai hampir putus.

“Sebastian! Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Edward.

“Saya menemukan boneka ini di dalam kardus di bak sampah, _Master_ Edward.”

Semua orang terkejut. Bukankah boneka itu properti milik Revo, kaisarnya Sound Horizon, yang menurut penuturan Levi dan Elizabeth sudah berada bersama barang lain di gedung ini sebelumnya?

Boneka itu tak terlalu besar, hanya sebesar bayi yang lahir prematur. Boneka anak perempuan dengan rambut pirang dan gaun panjang abad pertengahan. Yang menjadi perhatian adalah bagian depan gaun boneka itu... namun yang bisa melihatnya sekarang hanya sang sutradara yang kini hanya membisu.

Wajah Koro- _sensei_ yang bulat kuning itu mulai berubah warna—anak-anak Kunugigaoka deg-degan, kira-kira warna apa yang muncul? Itu akan menunjukkan suasana hatinya... sekaligus menandakan apa yang terjadi pada boneka itu.

Putih. _Poker face. 'A mix of every emotion'._

Warga Kunugigaoka gubrak berjamaah.

“Hah? Apa maksudnya?”

“Kenapa wajah si _Sensei_ jadi putih?”

“Sebenarnya dia bunglon atau gurita, sih?”

Tiba-tiba sang guru tertawa.

“Nurufufufu~~~ selera humor Revo- _san_ bagus juga.” Dia menyerahkan boneka itu pada Levi. “Ini undangan untuk makan malam bagi kita semua di hari pementasan. Kejutan bukan, Levi- _san_?”

Di saat bersamaan Finny tidak sanggup lagi. Dia meledakkan tawa yang ditahannya sedari tadi sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk di balik kursi. Sebastian tersenyum simpul, Bard terkekeh pelan.

“Astaga, para pelayan itu bikin tegang saja!”

“Kukira ini semacam vandalisme, untungnya bukan...”

“Aneh sekali memberi undangan seperti itu?”

“Kenapa di tempat sampah?”

“Apakah Revo- _san_ sendiri yang melakukannya?”

“Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya...”

“Jangan-jangan tadi dia ada di sekitar gedung ini?”

“Waduh, kita jangan sampai bikin malu, dong!”

“Tapi tetap saja, yang sebelumnya tadi benar-benar tegang...”

“ _Minna-san_! Dengan begini berakhirlah pertemuan sekaligus latihan pertama kita. Besok pagi kita berkumpul kembali jam sembilan pagi di tempat ini. Besok hari Minggu ya, anak-anak, jadi tidak ada alasan 'sekolah'! Kalian yang beribadah ke gereja juga tidak masalah kalau jam sembilan, bukan?”

Sebagian besar geger.

“JAM SEMBILAN??!”

“Apa bedanya dengan masuk sekolah kalau begitu?” gumam Ryouma Terasaka.

Dengan berbagai gerutuan dan kemeresak barang serta langkah kaki, semuanya bubar perlahan-lahan. Mereka sebenarnya bersemangat, karena kini masing-masing sudah mendapat peran. Bahkan Taiga Kagami yang benar-benar memerankan _kagami_ sesuai namanya, Tetsuya Kuroko yang berperan ganda sebagai Blue Prince di dongeng Snow White dan _stagehand_ di lagu-lagu lainnya, grup detektif cilik yang menjadi kurcaci Snow White bersama Yukine dan Finnian, sampai Bishamon yang jadi penyihir di kisah Hansel dan Gretel.

Hanya saja ada orang, yang dalam hatinya sendiripun merasa takut jika semakin lama semakin menjadi serupa dengan tokoh yang diperankannya...

Saat itulah orang itu sadar, bahwa kaleng minuman yang dibawanya raib.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren Jaeger mengamati boneka Elise yang tadi diserahkan Levi kepadanya sementara korps antititan membereskan barang-barang terakhir di gedung itu. Sebagai penerima kontrak jaminan _soundtrack_ oleh Revo dan Linked Horizon, memang merekalah (atau atas nama Levi) yang bertanggung jawab dalam pementasan ini beserta gedung dan propertinya.

Sulaman benang merah di gaun boneka itu yang berbunyi “Guten Apetit” serta tulisan tanggal, jam, dan nama rumah makan di bawahnya sekilas tampak seram karena dijahit sedemikian rapat. Eren bergidik dan meletakkan boneka itu dalam kardus properti.

“Oh... ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi dapat piring cantik tidak ya? Armin, ingatkan aku untuk mengingatkan Koro- _sensei_ besok.”

.

.

.

.

.

bersambung.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lagu You are Beautiful oleh Cherybelle dan lagu Playboy oleh 7 Icon.


	3. Apresiasi

_Laki-laki berambut putih itu terbangun tanpa ingat siapa dirinya dan untuk apa dirinya berada di dasar sumur, memegang sebuah boneka. Sepotong langit berhias bulan bagai mahkota kebebasan di atas kepalanya, dan si boneka yang bisa berbicara mengajaknya—membujuknya—untuk membalas dendam. Kepada siapa? Untuk apa? Karena tak mampu mengingat, dia hanya menuruti instingnya... di dalam hatinya seperti ada api yang menyala, hangat seperti cinta namun panas seperti kebencian. Dipanggilnya tujuh perempuan dari tanah pekuburan, gadis-gadis belia yang dalam perjalanan untuk menyeberang ke dunia sana, yang dihantar oleh kematian yang tak dikehendaki. Paras jelita tinggal bayangan masa lalu, nyawa terenggut lantaran dosa dan nafsu. Balas dendam timbul karena adanya dosa, jadi apa yang bisa diperbuat selain menerima dan merengkuhnya? Dan dengan itu dimulailah tragedi yang menorehkan sejarah kematian di batu nisan..._

Tirai panggung ditutup dan tepuk tangan penonton membahana mengakhiri lagu prolog, _Yoiyami no Uta_. Di baliknya, Levi Ackerman menyeka peluh. Panggung jadi lebih panas dengan _lighting_ dan lebih banyak orang—dalam kostum maupun tidak—yang bersliweran. Hiyori Iki bersiap untuk memulai penampilan solonya setelah ini, dan para kru panggung yang sebagian besar diisi anak-anak Kunugigaoka serta anak-anak muda lainnya cepat-cepat menata latar hutan dan rumah jahe—inilah dongeng Hansel dan Gretel yang terkenal itu.

Levi menyetop seseorang untuk minta diambilkan minum sebelum menyadari bahwa pemuda itu adalah Edward Midford. Putra bangsawan Inggris itu memang terkejut pada awalnya, tapi dengan sopan dia mengambilkan apa yang Levi minta.

“Silakan, Levi- _san_.”

“Terima kasih...” Levi sendiri ragu harus memanggil pemuda itu dengan sebutan apa. Gelar bangsawan Inggris membingungkannya dan dirinya yang lebih tua di sini. Anak itu bahkan belum minta maaf atas ucapannya waktu itu!

Kenapa dada Levi baru terasa panas sekarang, ya...?

“Levi _-san_ , sudah saatnya,” ujar Koro- _sensei_. “Iki- _san_ , Elizabeth- _san_ , bersiaplah.”

Tirai dibuka kembali, penonton membisu sunyi.

“ _V_ _ö_ _llerei_...” ucap Shintarou Midorima selaku narator, menyebut aspek dosa pertama dalam bahasa Jerman, kerakusan alias _gluttony._ Levi bermonolog di depan peti mati,

“ _Mengapa dirimu bisa berakhir di tempat ini? Sebelum kau menyeberang ke alam sana, nyanyikanlah ceritamu...”_

_Ingatan gadis itu tidak begitu jelas, tapi perlahan dia melangkah menyusuri hutan lalu berbelok ke kiri setelah menyeberang sungai. Di sanalah rumahnya, tempatnya tinggal bersama ibunya, hanya berdua. Hanya hewan-hewan di hutan teman bermainnya. Waktu kecil, dia dibuang oleh ibunya ke sebuah biara, tak tahu alasannya apa. Biara itu akhirnya hancur oleh Reformasi Kristen Protestan, dan si gadis yang kini seorang biarawati kembali menyusuri hutan lalu berbelok ke kiri setelah menyeberang sungai. Seorang wanita tua yang kesepian dan kelaparan membukakan pintu... bertanya padanya, apakah ada makanan? Sang biarawati membawa beberapa roti, namun rupanya itu tak cukup memuaskan rasa lapar si wanita tua. Dibunuhnya sang biarawati dengan kapak, lantaran takut kelaparan sampai mati..._

Bishamon yang memerankan wanita tua menyimpan kapak besar itu ke dalam gubuknya. Lampu dipadamkan dan kru panggung menyiapkan rumah jahe, lampu sorot mengarah pada Hiyori yang tampil kembali untuk membalas dendam pada sang “Ibu”.

_Dua anak kecil tersesat di hutan, kakak laki-laki dan adik perempuan. Mereka tadinya meninggalkan remah roti sepanjang perjalanan agar mereka bisa kembali ke rumah, namun burung-burung hutan sudah memakannya di bawah kendali sang biarawati. Saat putus asa menerpa, berbelok kiri setelah menyeberang sungai, mereka melihat gubuk kecil yang menggiurkan... sebuah rumah dari roti jahe? Bukankah itu kediaman penyihir? Tapi bersegera mereka menuju ke sana, daripada mati kelaparan di tengah hutan. Si wanita tua menyambut mereka, mempersilakan mereka makan sepuasnya, karena kini dia memiliki warisan dari suaminya. Hansel sang kakak, dan Gretel sang adik, keduanya makan dengan lahap, sampai perut Hansel membuncit lantaran makan tak terkendali... dan Gretel tiba-tiba menjadi takut._

Sasha Blouse si pemeran Gretel, dengan susah payah menelan makanannya sampai tuntas sebelum bernyanyi, _“Ah! Wanita tua itu penyihir, dan mereka akan memakan kita! Kakak, ayo kita bunuh dia sebelum dia membunuh kita!”_

Dengan itu dia dan Allen Walker si pemeran Hansel menendang punggung Bishamon, yang tengah membungkuk di depan oven untuk mengecek kue yang sedang dipanggang. Sasha mengunci pintu oven dan Bishamon menjerit di dalamnya. Dengan riang gembira Sasha dan Allen kembali ke rumah dan bertemu dengan kawan mereka yang diperankan oleh Edward.

“Hei Tom...”

“Tom!”

“Whoa, Hansel! Bagaimana kau bisa segemuk itu?”

“Tadaa~ kami baru merampok rumah penyihir! Hahaha!”

“Whoa, kalian beruntung, sungguh beruntung!”

Edward terlihat sedih sekali saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, berkebalikan dengan perannya seharusnya, namun karena penampilannya hanya beberapa detik tak ada yang betul-betul memerhatikannya. Levi melanjutkan menuturkan dialognya dengan Elizabeth, lalu tirai ditutup sekali lagi.

“Veena, apakah mereka menendangmu terlalu keras?” desak Kazuma sambil mengangkuti properti.

“Tidak, tidak, kau tenang saja, Kazuma,” sahut Bishamon.

“Dosa kedua, ketamakan! Mikasa- _san_ , Grell- _san,_ bersiaplah,” ujar Koro- _sensei_.

 _Gadis itu terlahir di desa miskin dan perutnya hampir selalu kosong. Seandainya memang ada rumah yang terbuat dari makanan, itu sungguh akan merupakan keajaiban. Tapi kenyataan tidak seindah negeri dongeng, dan perang di dekat desa itu membuat kemiskinan melanggeng. Si gadis terpaksa bekerja pada seorang_ landlady _yang dipertanyakan_ gender _dan sejarah hidupnya, demi mengais rezeki fana. Tempat itu adalah bar yang menyediakan menu_ liver cuisine _, dan suatu saat mereka kehabisan bahan baku. Terdesak oleh keadaan dan gelap mata demi uang, sang_ landlady _menggantung si gadis Country Bumpkin dan mengambil hatinya untuk dijadikan masakan..._

 _Dan begitulah si Country Bumpkin tewas dibunuh tanpa sebab. Balas dendam harus dilakukan, apa yang telah direnggut harus diambil kembali! Ketukan-ketukan di pintu menghantui rumah si_ landlady _malam itu. Pintu dibuka dan..._

...dengan suara horor, Mikasa Ackerman berkata,

“Kembalikan hatiku...”

Grell Sutcliff menjerit, jeritan ngeri seperti orang yang akan diambil isi perutnya.

Namun mendadak dia berimprovisasi entah dengan tujuan apa,

“Sebas- _chan_ , tolong aku! Eh, maksudku, Muntzer, Hutten, atau Sickingen, atau siapa saja! Penonton, tolong aku!”

Mikasa yang “bangkit dari kubur” mengejar Grell, yang bukannya diam di tempat sampai tirai menutup melainkan malah lari terbirit-birit, membuat beberapa penonton terkikik geli.

Dialog antara Levi dan Elizabeth berlanjut, sementara tirai perlahan ditutup dan kru panggung menyiapkan peti kaca.

“Grell _-san_! Jangan berimprovisasi berlebihan!” tegur Koro- _sensei_.

Panggung itu sekarang ramai karena pemeran lagu berikutnya jadi jauh lebih banyak, dan sang sutradara hanya menangkap beberapa patah kata jawaban sang _shinigami_ ,

“...suasana... suram... penonton hanyut.”

“Aku tak bisa mendengarmu!” seru Koro- _sensei_. “Masuk ke aspek dosa ketiga, iri hati!”

_Seorang anak perempuan telah lahir; anak perempuan dengan kulit seputih salju dan rambut sehitam eboni. Ibu tirinya, seorang ratu, pernah bertanya pada Cermin Ajaib, siapa yang tercantik di dunia? Dan cermin itu menjawab—_

“Ehem. Ratu, kecantikan itu pada dasarnya hanyalah istilah untuk penilaian sosial terhadap apa yang melekat...”

Penonton tertawa. Alexandra Garcia si pemeran Ratu meraih kapak Bishamon yang tadi ketinggalan...

“...tapi yang tercantik di dunia adalah Anda, wahai Ratu,” ucap Taiga Kagami yang sempat deg-degan di balik kostum bingkai cermin melihat kapak itu.

_Namun dengan lahirnya Schneewittchen alias Snow White, yang tercantik di dunia bukan lagi Sang Ratu... dan didorong rasa iri hati akan kecantikan si gadis kecil, diutusnyalah seorang pemburu untuk membunuh Snow White. Namun si pemburu tak sanggup membunuhnya; Snow White berjanji tidak akan kembali ke kastil, dan si pemburu membunuh seekor babi sebagai gantinya. Dimulailah perjalanan Snow White di dalam hutan antah berantah hingga menemukan rumah mini milik para kurcaci._

_Suatu ketika, seorang nenek tua mampir ke rumah para kurcaci selagi ketujuhnya bekerja di tambang. Snow White pada awalnya menolak pemberian si nenek, namun akhirnya memakan sebuah apel karena si nenek juga memakannya. Tak diduga, apel itu ternyata beracun... racun yang mengantarkannya pada tidur lelap dalam peti kaca. Benarkah ada cinta sejati yang dapat membangunkan sang putri?_

_Saat itulah seorang pangeran, yang lelah berkelana mencari wanita di seluruh penjuru dunia, mendatangi tempat itu dan menemukan sang putri tertidur dalam peti kaca._

“ _Akhirnya aku menemukanmu! Kau begitu indah dalam kematian, seolah kau hanya sedang tertidur!_ ” Tetsuya Kuroko berlagu penuh penghayatan, memandangi Kaede Kayano di dalam peti itu. “Kalian semua, hati-hatilah membawa petinya!”

“Benda ini berat sekali... aku tidak tahan lagi...” ujar Genta yang mengusung peti.

“Jangan menyerah, Grumpy! Kita pasti bisa mengangkat peti ini sampai ke kastil!” seru Finnian menyemangati. “Lagipula ini bagus untuk mengurangi berat badanmu.”

Grup orkestra mengikuti improvisasi dadakan itu, mengalunkan musik lelucon hingga penonton betul-betul terbahak kali ini. Ketujuh kurcaci itu terseok-seok mengangkut peti (dibantu beberapa _stagehand_ ) dan adegan itu jadi lebih lama dari seharusnya. Kayano terbatuk keras dan Yukine yang ada di paling ujung menjatuhkan peti itu sambil menahannya dengan kakinya. Apel beracun yang tersangkut di kerongkongan itu telah keluar, dan inilah saatnya Snow White bangun untuk membalas dendam...

“Air, air! Aku perlu minum air!” seru Kayano di luar skenario.

“Air, air! Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bangun?” sahut Kuroko kebingungan tapi mencoba beradaptasi.

“Air, air! Di mana kita bisa mendapatkan air?” seru para kurcaci dengan suara keras.

“Tunggu dulu, ini tidak ada di skenario!” bisik Conan pada Haibara.

“ _Air, air! Di mana kita bisa mendapatkan air?_ ” Finnian bernyanyi dengan nada karangannya sendiri. Yuuma Isogai, pemeran pemburu tadi, yang kini membawakan sepatu sihir untuk balas dendam terhadap sang Ratu, meragu antara maju atau mundur. Kenapa adegannya jadi begini?

“Aku bisa mengambilkan air untukmu!” seru Meyrin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke panggung. Sementara Koro- _sensei_ di sisi panggung terlihat panik, Meyrin menyanyikan bagiannya,

“ _Sehari-hari aku membersihkan rumah, mencuci piring dan pakaian, dan hari ini ibu tiri dan saudari tiriku yang pemalas menyuruhku memintal benang di dekat sumur. Tanpa sengaja, jariku tertusuk hingga berdarah, darah, darah! Darah menetes mengenai benang itu dan aku hendak mencucinya dengan air sumur. Ini, kuambilkan dulu air untukmu minum dari sumur!_ ”

Kayano menerima air itu lalu minum, dan balas dendam Snow White jadi dilanjutkan. Alexandra Garcia menari dengan sepatu sihir itu, menari dan menari dan menari hingga akhir hayatnya, makin lama makin cepat, sementara Kayano tertawa dingin menikmati manisnya balas dendamnya.

“Rambut sehitam obsidian dan bibir semerah api… Jika dosamu adalah merasa iri terhadap semuanya itu, maka menarilah sampai mati! Hahahaha!”

Tirai baru ditutup setengah namun Midorima sudah menyebutkan aspek dosa keempat, kemalasan alias _sloth_. Meyrin melanjutkan bagian solonya,

“ _Saat hendak mencuci benang yang ternoda darah itu, tak sengaja kujatuhkan pintalannya... benda itu jatuh ke sumur yang dalam, jatuh, jatuh... ibu tiri dan saudari tiriku bilang tak ada makan malam untukku jika aku tidak berhasil mengambilnya kembali. Ayah, walaupun engkau telah tiada, aku akan terus berusaha berjuang semampuku demi dirimu!_ ”

Meyrin pun melompat ke dalam sumur...

Levi yang masih berusaha mencerna semua improvisasi cepat itu agak terlambat mengisi dialognya. Apa sih yang mereka pikirkan? Ini _seharusnya_ bukan komedi!

Kofuku muncul di panggung dengan kostum ibu peri sambil bernyanyi.

_Bunda Hulda, ibu peri yang mendiami dasar sumur-sumur, menemukan seorang anak gadis yang rajin dan energik tersangkut di dimensi lain di salah satu sumurnya. 'Semua benda yang memiliki bentuk akan terurai suatu saat, dan semua makhluk yang hidup akan mati suatu saat. Kau sudah bekerja keras, kau gadis yang kuat. Jika kau bekerja padaku mulai sekarang, kau akan temukan kebahagiaan!' Diutusnya gadis itu untuk menebar salju saat musim dingin, dan sebagai hadiahnya diberinya gadis itu emas, lalu menyuruhnya pulang ke rumah._

“Kalian tahu, sebetulnya aku sendiri ingin sekali menghadiahi diriku emas!” tutur Kofuku yang sejatinya adalah Dewi Kemiskinan.

“Tidak, jangan improvisasi lagi,” keluh Koro- _sensei_ di sisi panggung sementara penonton tertawa.

Meyrin si anak tiri yang rajin pulang ke rumah, kembali pada ibu tirinya—Sonoko Suzuki—dan saudari tirinya—Rio Nakamura—dan menunjukkan semua emas itu. Sonoko ingin agar Rio bisa memperoleh emas juga, maka dikirimnyalah gadis pemalas itu ke sumur untuk bekerja pada Bunda Hulda. Tak dinyana, bukan emas yang didapatkannya, melainkan lumpur hitam melekat di sekujur tubuhnya sampai akhir hayatnya!

Rio menjerit-jerit jijik dan Sonoko yang panik berusaha membantu, namun malah ikut terkena lumpur.

Meyrin mengakhiri lagu itu, “Lihatlah, sikap pemalasmu itu adalah dosamu! Jadi mengapa kau tidak bekerja keras—membersihkan lumpur itu, misalnya—mulai sekarang? Hahahaha!”

Tirai ditutup, Levi dan Elizabeth buru-buru menyelesaikan dialog mereka dari balik tirai, sementara kru panggung menyiapkan peti mati sekali lagi.

“Eh, adegannya kan kelahiran dan pesta dulu! Peti matinya nanti belakangan!” seru Ryouma Terasaka yang ketua kru panggung.

“Cepat, kursi dan meja dan keranjang bayi!” seru Daikoku.

“Alat pintalnya jadi diletakkan di kastil, 'kan?” tanya Jean Kirstein.

“ _Minna-san_ , tenang! Suara kalian terlalu keras, nanti penonton dengar,” bisik Koro- _sensei_ menggunakan toa (?) “Midorima- _san_ , kau bisa mulai duluan!”

“ _Hochmut_...” sang pebasket SMA Shuutoku menyebutkan aspek dosa kelima, kesombongan alias _pride_.

_Sebuah pesta besar-besaran digelar oleh sang Raja, yang bersama istrinya baru saja dikaruniai buah hati. Diundangnya seluruh penjuru negeri dan ketiga belas ibu peri, namun karena hanya tersedia dua belas piring emas, dia tidak mengundang peri ketiga belas. Sang peri ketiga belas, Alterose, tidak terima karena tidak diundang ke pesta dan mengutuk sang putri, Aurora, untuk hidup hanya lima belas tahun sebelum mati tertusuk jarum pemintal. Sang peri kedua belas, Aprikose, mengubah kutukan itu menjadi tidur selama seratus tahun. Dan sementara itu, seluruh penduduk beserta Raja dan Ratu juga tertidur. Dalam seabad, kastil itu dirambati tanaman mawar hingga ke puncak menaranya. Hingga akhirnya cinta sejati Aurora datang padanya, memberinya ciuman yang membangunkannya..._

“Dia tidak benar-benar mencium Ran, 'kan?” bisik Conan yang masih berkostum kurcaci pada Heiji yang sedang membaca ulang naskahnya. Di atas panggung, Seijuurou Akashi membungkuk di atas peti mati tempat Ran Mouri terbaring.

_Mawar-mawar di menara itu melayu sedikit demi sedikit, tugas mereka tertunaikan, sang putri mawar telah terbangun! Begitu pula para penduduk beserta raja dan ratu; mereka terbangun seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, seolah itu hanya tidur siang yang teramat panjang..._

“Beraninya kau mengutuk seorang putri bangsawan, Alterose. Selamanya kau tidak akan lagi menginjakkan kaki di tanah ini!” seru Ran yang dalam wibawanya sebagai putri raja membalas dendam.

Irina Jelavitch sang pemeran Alterose tertawa, mengucapkan kutukan terakhir sebagai hadiah perpisahannya. Levi dan Elizabeth kembali menutup lagu itu dengan dialog.

“Bangsawan sekalipun semestinya belajar untuk menjaga mulutnya, benar bukan, Elise?”

Levi tak bisa mencegah kalimat barusan keluar dari mulutnya dan Elizabeth mengeluarkan suara tawanya yang biasa.

“Dosa keenam, hawa nafsu!” seru Koro- _sensei_. Satsuki Momoi tampil dengan gaun sewarna darah bersama Daiki Aomine yang mengenakan jubah biru.

 _Ingatan perempuan itu tidak begitu jelas, namun dia sadar gaun putih kesukaannya kini ternoda merah... kenapa bisa begitu? Ah, ya, suaminya telah membunuhnya! Suaminya, si Blue Earl dengan janggutnya yang berwarna biru. Perempuan itu tahu bahwa sang_ earl _tidak mencintainya, tapi dia sangat mencintai sang_ earl _! Dia cinta mati pada_ earl _yang kejam itu, yang telah menikah setidaknya lima kali dan membunuh semua istrinya itu setelah menyetubuhi mereka. Kebejatan sang_ earl _tak ada bedanya bahkan pada istrinya yang satu ini, yang benar-benar mencintainya... Untuk membalas dendam, dibujuknyalah si istri baru untuk masuk ke sebuah ruangan rahasia, tempat sang_ earl _menyembunyikan semua mayat istrinya. Si istri baru sungguh terkejut menyaksikan isi ruangan itu sehingga tertangkap basah oleh sang_ earl _, yang mengancam akan membunuhnya juga. Masih sempat meminta tolong, si istri baru kemudian memanggil tiga orang kakak laki-lakinya ke kediaman sang_ earl... _dan itulah akhir hayat Blue Earl yang bejat._

“Dendam terkadang hasil dari cinta yang dipelintir,” ujar Levi.

“Kenapa manusia tidak bisa membedakan cinta dengan hawa nafsu? Hahahaha!” sahut Elizabeth.

Tirai ditutup, dan aspek dosa ketujuh disebutkan oleh Midorima,

“ _Zorn_...”

Amarah, alias _wrath_.

Oknum yang marah diperankan oleh Komui Lee, kakak dalam drama maupun di kehidupan nyata Lenalee Lee si pemeran utama putri. Sebagai penasihatnya adalah Heiji Hattori.

_Waktunya telah tiba... hari di mana pasangan hidup seorang gadis telah ditentukan. Elizabeth von Wettin akan menikah dengan Rhein Pfalz, namun sang gadis menolak perintah sang kakak mentah-mentah. Dia telah memutuskan untuk tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun! Terbakar oleh amarah, sang kakak memerintahkan untuk menyalibkan gadis bodoh itu..._

_Elizabeth von Wettin, sementara itu, diundang dalam kematiannya oleh Marchen von Friedhoff sang konduktor balas dendam. Tawaran manis ada di depan mata, namun Elizabeth bukannya menyanyikan lagu pembalasan dendam..._

“Semua orang memiliki takdirnya masing-masing. Kau sudah datang untukku, bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Hei, apa kau tak mengingatnya, Maer?” Lenalee bertanya.

Levi bergeming, tongkat konduktornya terbengkalai di lengan yang tegang. Di atas sana, Elizabeth Midford dan Ciel Phantomhive yang memerankan kanak-kanak kedua tokoh utama berlarian di latar hutan. Sementara biola mengalun lembut, Ciel meletakkan mahkota dari rangkaian bunga hutan di atas kepala Elizabeth.

“Sangat cocok denganmu,” ujar sang _hakushaku_ yang mengenakan wig putih.

“Benarkah...? Aku senang sekali! Maer, berjanjilah padaku kau akan datang kembali untukku!” ujar Elizabeth.

“Ya, aku janji,” sahut Ciel dengan senyum tulus yang langka.

Penonton sedang ikut hanyut dalam emosi Maer si tokoh utama, yang perlahan memandang wajah Elizabeth von Wettin dan janjinya yang telah memudar terlupakan...

Tongkat konduktor itu terjatuh sesuai skenarionya, tapi Levi menjatuhkan diri, nampaknya sebagai improvisasi. Koro- _sensei_ terperangah karena hanya Levi satu-satunya yang berperan sesuai jalur sedari tadi, dan ini adalah klimaks rangkaian lagu mereka, seharusnya tidak boleh ada improvisasi atau suasana yang terbangun akan hancur!

“Maer? Aku tidak menyesali kematianku,” gumam Lenalee, tetap bertahan pada jalur skenario meski keheranan juga dengan tingkah Levi. Dia tetap menyanyikan bagiannya sambil perlahan meraih tangan Levi yang terduduk sambil menunduk.

“ _Aku tak menyesalinya, karena bagaimanapun, inilah hidupku! Tak peduli dari keluarga von Wettin atau von Sachssen, aku hanyalah seorang manusia, seorang perempuan. Hanya seorang 'Elizabeth', yang mencintaimu..._ ”

Lenalee menyadari sesuatu saat memandang wajah sang kapten korps antititan; dia tak jadi menarik pria itu berdiri, malahan, gadis itu yang berlutut lalu merengkuh tubuh Levi penuh kasih. Alunan musik mengeras, makin menghayutkan penonton ke dalam kisah haru cinta Elizabeth von Wettin yang tak lekang oleh waktu.

“Tutup tirainya!” seru Allen Walker dan Kazuma tertahan, hampir bersamaan.

“Apa? Kenapa?” para kru panggung keheranan. “Adegannya 'kan belum selesai?”

Tapi tirai tipis itu pun ditutup juga. Musik tetap mengalun. Lampu panggung menyorot dari balik tirai, menampakkan siluet Maer dan bonekanya, Elise.

“Kau jadi aneh setelah bertemu dengan perempuan itu, Maer. Hei, kau tidak lupa terhadap balas dendam kita, bukan? Kita baru saja mulai! Kau dan aku akan terus hidup seperti ini, membalaskan dendam orang-orang mati, selama-lamanya! Itu alasan eksistensi kita, bukan? Hei, Maer? Kau dengar aku? Maer?!”

Elizabeth Midford mengisi suara si boneka dengan dramatis sementara siluet Maer hanya berjalan mondar-mandir seolah berpikir.

“Hanya kau dan aku, selamanya! Sampai dunia berakhir, oh tidak, bahkan meskipun dunia berakhir, kita akan terus bersama! Hei... Tidak, Maer, tidak, jangan...!”

Tetsuya Kuroko yang memegangi boneka Elise di balik tirai menjatuhkan benda itu. Elise terkulai seperti boneka tali yang diputus dari pemainnya.

“Sudah berakhir, Elise...” ujar Maer sambil memungut boneka itu hati-hati.

Penonton terpukau. Bahkan Revo yang sedari tadi ada di barisan terdepan juga seperti tersihir. Menurutnya pemeran Maer sungguh luar biasa!

Hanya saja peran itu tidak lagi dilakonkan oleh Levi Ackerman di saat terakhir yang baru saja berlalu...

 

.

.

.

bersambung.


	4. Katastrofe

“Sekki!” seru Yato, memanggil Yukine.

“Crown Clown!” teriak Allen Walker.

“Levi- _san..._ sejak kapan kau dirasuki _ayakashi_?” Hiyori Iki terbata-bata.

“Jangan menjerit, Hiyori! Aku akan menanganinya!” ujar Yato.

“Lenalee, menjauhlah darinya!” seru Kanda Yuu. “Kau juga, _moyashi_! Biarkan dewa itu yang mengusirnya!”

“Itu bukan... _akuma_?” gumam Miranda Lotto.

Orang yang baru saja menggantikan Levi memerankan siluet Maer adalah Yato sang dewa, yang kini menggenggam dua bilah pedang di tangan. Lenalee Lee masih berada di lantai bersama Levi Ackerman yang tetap diam dan menunduk.

Musik tetap mengalun, memainkan ulang nada-nada dari lagu yang sudah-sudah. Sepertinya grup orkestra juga menyadari bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu di balik tirai.

“Apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak melihat ada yang salah!” seru Heiji Hattori.

“Aku juga tidak tahu- _ssu_!” imbuh Ryouta Kise.

“Levi- _san_...?” panggil Lenalee. Ia bisa merasakan aura jahat _akuma_ dalam diri lawan mainnya ini, tapi Levi tetap tidak bersuara.

“Kalian... jangan-jangan ini suatu eksistensi yang tidak dapat dilihat manusia biasa?” Conan Edogawa berdeduksi, memandangi Allen Walker yang sebelah matanya seolah dibayangi jendela target tembak dan Kazuma yang keadaannya hampir sama.

“Memangnya ada yang seperti itu, _nanodayo_?” seru Shintarou Midorima.

Yato mengucap mantra, “Kau yang berani menodai tanah matahari terbit—”

“Oi! Apa yang mau kalian lakukan terhadap Kapten?!” seru Eren Jaeger, ngeri melihat Yato sudah berancang-ancang mengayunkan kedua bilah pedang itu ke arah Levi.

“Kalau jiwanya masih murni, dia tidak akan terluka!” balas Yato.

“Lenalee, menjauhlah!” seru Kanda lagi.

“Apa yang mereka bicarakan, sih?” seru Sonoko Suzuki.

“Aku takut!” seru Ayumi.

Pedang Yato diayun; beberapa orang terpekik ngeri, tapi di saat bersamaan suara Elizabeth Midford yang sudah familier terdengar dari pengeras suara,

“Dunia ini begitu indah! Begitu luas! Maer...”

Dan suara Ciel Phantomhive membalasnya,

“Apakah kau... takut?”

“Hm... tidak! Oh, justru aku senang sekali!”

“Mari kutunjukkan kau tempat yang bagus!”

“Masih ada satu lagu lagi!” Seruan Koro- _sensei_ menyadarkan semua orang di atas panggung yang masih tertutup tirai. _“Minna-san_ , kita harus mengakhiri ini dengan baik! Levi- _san_?”

Sang Kapten yang bertubuh pendek telah dibantu berdiri oleh Lenalee.

“Ya. Maafkan aku, semuanya.”

Levi memandangi orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan emosi bercampur aduk. Ada yang takut, ada yang lega, ada yang masih tidak mengerti...

“Ayo. Kita harus mengakhirinya dengan baik, seperti kata Koro- _sensei_.”

Tirai perlahan dibuka, alunan musik kembali ke lagu utama. Lagu terakhir, sebuah epilog, _Gyoukou no Uta_. Lagu tentang Fajar. Suara Levi yang bergetar mulai terdengar,

“ _Cahaya itu adalah anugerah. Cahaya itu juga cinta. Cahaya itu kebahagiaan. Dan cahaya itu adalah masa depan. Aku yang terlahir di era kegelapan dan bertemu denganmu... perasaan kita tidak berubah bahkan di dunia setelah kematian. Waktu kita sudah habis di dunia ini, Elise.”_

Semua pemeran ikut bernyanyi bersama Levi sekarang.

“ _Di masa yang cemerlang itu, yang kaubayangkan sambil tersenyum sekarang, masa di mana tidak ada orang yang saling membenci dan menyesali kematian... mari kita bertemu di sana...”_

Mereka semua bergandengan tangan menghayati lirik lagu itu. Penonton berdiri, ikut bergandengan tangan satu sama lain. Revo di kursi paling depan, berkacamata hitam, mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke arah panggung.

Musik mengeras, memberikan satu sentuhan terakhir sebelum berhenti pada nada final. Semua pemeran membungkuk berterima kasih dan penonton memberikan _standing applause._

“Levi _-taichou_ , aku minta maaf untuk perkataanku yang kurang sopan seminggu yang lalu.”

Levi Ackerman terhenyak pada posisi membungkuk. Dia baru sadar bahwa orang di sampingnya ini adalah Edward Midford. Dia tidak langsung menjawab melainkan meremas tangan si pemuda bangsawan kuat-kuat.

“Kalau aku tidak memaafkanmu, buat apa kita semua menyanyikan lagu ini, Midford?”

.

.

.

.

.

 _Saat itu latihan hari kedua dan Eren Jaeger menuntut piring cantik yang dijanjikan Koro-_ sensei _hari sebelumnya. Sang sutradara tiba-tiba sok sibuk dan menghindari Eren, tak lain tak bukan karena dia tidak benar-benar berniat menghadiahkan piring! Piring itu milik Asano-_ sensei _, pula! (Dia mengambilnya dari rak piring kediaman Asano dan mengembalikannya secepat kilat, tentu). Tapi kemudian Armin, Mikasa, Sasha dan anggota korps antititan yang lain ikut meneror Koro-_ sensei _. Saat itu Edward yang tertarik sekaligus geli dengan kegigihan mereka bertanya,_

“ _Kenapa kalian begitu menginginkan piring itu, sih?”_

_Putra bangsawan itu memang tidak tahu kehidupan seperti apa yang dijalani korps antititan, tapi pikirnya, semiskin apapun seseorang di zaman semodern ini, tentunya masih mampu membeli piring porselen barang sebiji, bukan?_

“ _Kami tidak hidup di zaman purbakala, kok. Kami makan menggunakan piring porselen juga. Tapi yang kami tuntut ini adalah janji si sutradara, sekalipun kami tahu itu bisa jadi hanya bercanda. Kalau kau pernah mengalami betapa horornya kematian dalam jarak sejengkal dari lehermu, kau akan tahu bahwa ingkar janji itu adalah dosa paling mematikan.”_

 _Penuturan Mikasa membuat Edward tercenung. Yah, dia tidak pernah bertemu_ titan!

“ _Dalam pementasan ini, kita semua sedang diuji!” imbuh seseorang yang tiba-tiba bergabung, Allen Walker, salah satu eksorsis. “Semua lagu ini memang mencerminkan dosa-dosa yang paling mudah kita lakukan. Untuk itulah kurasa Revo-_ san _meminta korps kalian mengundang kami dan grup para dewa. Untuk berjaga-jaga... Tidak seperti grup para dewa dan yang lain, kami tidak berafiliasi dengan kalian melalui jejaring_ seiyuu _.”_

“ _Tapi kau bersyukur 'kan, Allen-_ kun _?” celetuk Sasha usil. “Kau bisa makan gratis dengan peranmu sebagai Hansel!”_

“ _Bukannya kau sama saja?” balas Allen. “Ayo kita bertanding, siapa yang bisa makan paling banyak!”_

_Kedua pemeran Hansel dan Gretel itu tertawa._

“ _Bukannya kami di markas_ Black Order _berkekurangan atau apa,” Allen menjelaskan pada Edward tanpa diminta, “tapi yang namanya rezeki patut disyukuri, bukan?” Pemuda dengan bekas luka mengerikan di mata kirinya itu tersenyum._

“ _Kami semua masih hidup dan berdiri di tempat ini hari ini, itu juga rezeki. Levi-_ san _adalah salah satu buktinya...” gumam Sasha._

“ _Kenapa dia?” Edward bertanya, teringat seterunya dengan sang kapten hari sebelumnya._

“ _Jangan salahkan dia kalau dia pendek, dia memang kekurangan gizi waktu kecil. Dia galak dan dingin karena dia dididik tanpa kasih sayang. Dan dia_ sedikit _sombong karena dia memang punya prestasi yang patut disombongkan... kudengar dia selamat dari_ titan _puluhan kali, dan kau bisa lihat anggota tubuhnya masih utuh sampai sekarang,” jawab Eren. “Kalau kau belum tahu,_ titan _itu mengerikan dan tingginya minimal sepuluh meter.”_

_Edward membelalak._

“ _Kita semua di sini punya kecenderungan berbuat dosa. Makanya hati-hatilah dengan mulutmu, karena perkataan keluar dari hati,” pungkas Allen bijak. “Hati-hatilah, Edward-_ san _. Kalian juga. Aku bisa melihat ada_ akuma— _atau iblis—berkeliaran di dekat Levi-_ san _sejak kemarin. Kalau dia lengah, dia bisa saja dirasuki...”_

.

.

.

.

.

“Kazuma- _san_ , kau sendiri melihatnya tadi, bukan? Kalian menyebutnya _ayakashi_ ; itu mirip _akuma_ dalam istilah kami.”

Si _shinki_ berkacamata memandangi eksorsis muda bernama Allen Walker yang duduk di sampingnya di meja makan itu.

“Ya. Makhluk itu membesar dan mengecil seiring waktu, tapi dia bergejolak heboh setiap kali Levi- _san_ berinteraksi dengan putra bangsawan itu, Edward Midford.”

“Edward- _kun_ juga dibayangi _akuma_ sepanjang kita latihan, tapi makhluk itu lenyap seketika saat Yato- _san_ melenyapkan _ayakashi_ yang merasuki Levi- _san_.”

“Edward... - _kun_?” Kazuma bingung mendengar Allen memanggil si putra bangsawan seperti temannya sendiri.

“Kami cukup dekat, kok. Dengan anggota korps antititan, juga. Gara-gara pada awalnya Edward- _kun_ lupa di mana dia meletakkan kaleng minuman yang dibawanya dan Mikasa- _san_ bilang si _butler_ Phantomhive mengambilnya.”

Kazuma seperti teringat sesuatu. “Ngomong-ngomong tentang si pelayan, dia tidak kelihatan sepanjang pementasan kita tadi.”

Allen sendiri baru menyadarinya. “Benar juga ya. Dan kau tahu, Kazuma _-san..._ kalau kuamati, semua improvisasi yang bikin kacau itu bermula dari kelompok mereka, rombongan dari Inggris itu! Apakah menurutmu ini berarti sesuatu?”

.

.

.

.

.

“Sebas- _chan_ , ke mana saja dirimu?” Grell Sutcliff menginterogasi si _butler_ setelah pementasan itu usai dan rombongan bangsawan Inggris bersiap untuk pulang duluan. Ya, mereka memang tidak ikut makan malam bersama Revo dan grup orkestra lantaran Earl Phantomhive 'ada keperluan mendadak'.

“Aku hanya menyingkir, karena Tuan Muda menyuruhku menyingkir.” Sebastian tidak mungkin bilang pada Grell bahwa selama ini Revo sendiri menyamar menjadi si _butler_ untuk mengawasi latihan mereka, dan fakta bahwa Sebastian Michaelis adalah iblis di hadapan begitu banyaknya eksorsis dan dewa bisa membuat Ciel dalam kesulitan nantinya.

Dalam kereta kuda berisikan para pelayan, Meyrin berujar,

“Aku masih kurang mengerti mengapa Sebastian- _san—_ maksudku, Revo _-san_ yang menyamar menjadi Sebastian- _san—_ meminta kita berimprovisasi. Penampilan kita jadi seperti lawakan.”

“Musisi kadang susah ditebak,” sahut Bard.

Finnian berpikir-pikir. “Bukannya itu permintaan Sebastian- _san_ sendiri? Dia mengatakan itu persis sebelum pementasan dimulai, padahal Revo- _san_ sudah ada di bangku penonton. Jadi yang meminta improvisasi mestinya Sebastian _-san_ , bukan? _”_

Meyrin dan Bard terdiam. Si koki lalu berujar,

“Kau cerdas juga, Finny. Tapi sudahlah. Sebastian- _san_ memang misterius sejak dulu. Lagipula penonton dan terutama Revo- _san_ sendiri menyukai penampilan kita.”

Di dalam kereta kuda yang satunya, Elizabeth Midford merengek,

“Padahal aku ingin sekali berbincang dengan Revo- _san_! Kenapa pertemuan bisnismu harus diadakan hari ini, Ciel?”

“Jangan salahkan aku,” gumam sang _earl_ muda, kembali pada watak aslinya. Seluruh sikap manisnya di atas panggung tadi membuatnya mual sendiri. Dia sesungguhnya muak dengan lagu-lagu itu. Memang temanya balas dendam, tapi pada akhirnya si tokoh utama bertobat, bukan? Tentu bukan itu akhir cerita yang ditakdirkan untuk dirinya yang terikat dengan Sebastian...

Elizabeth merongrong Edward, “Kakak juga, apakah kau tidak ingin berkenalan dengan si maestro? Dan kenapa kau begitu diam?”

Edward Midford hanya menjawab sambil tersenyum simpul,

“Aku belajar banyak dari korps antititan.”

 

.

.

.

TAMAT

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer (panjang, ya xp tujuh fandom soalnya):  
> Assassination Classroom (c) Yuusei Matsui  
> Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama  
> Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
> Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso  
> D.Gray-man (c) Katsura Hoshino  
> Noragami (c) Adachitoka  
> Detective Conan (c) Gosho Aoyama  
> Lagu Keluarga Cemara oleh Novia Kolopaking dan semua lagu Marchen adalah karya Revo.


End file.
